


Kuroko's Secret

by Kitten916



Series: Kuroko's Secret Series [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten916/pseuds/Kitten916
Summary: Kuroko got accepted by the Generation of Miracles fairly quickly. The other teams wonder why when Kuroko isn't that talented in basketball, besides passing. What is the Generation of Miracles' secret? Why are they keeping it from everyone?contains yaoi and sex. If this isn't for you, than please don't read this.I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.I do not own the picture.





	1. How close are they?

Kuroko was just getting out of basketball practice when suddenly Aomine appeared next to him with a vanilla shake. Kuroko looked up at him with a pleading expression, though you'd have to know him really well to see it. Otherwise you'd think that it was just a blank expression. Aomine smirked and gave the shake to the shorter boy. The sides of Kuroko mouth twitched up in a smile.

"Hello Tetsu," Aomine spoke, his deep voice sending slight unnoticeable shivers down Kuroko's spine. Aomine smirked at that.

"Hello Aomine-kun," Kuroko replied between sips of his shake. "What are you doing here?"

"We're all meeting up at the courts. Join us, Tetsu. It'll be a three on three," Aomine said. Kuroko only nodded and together they made their way to the courts where the rest of the Generation of Miracles was waiting for them.

Unbeknownst to them, Kuroko's current teammates were watching and listening. Kagami was a little angry that the smaller bluenette went with the taller so easily.

"What is he doing?" Kagami snarled quietly. Riko's eyes widened at the fact that Kuroko took the vanilla shake from their enemy and that the Generations of Miracles were going to play a three on three together.

"Come on," Hyuuga said just as quietly. Together the team slowly followed the pair, making sure that they weren't seen.

They made it the court about ten minutes later, and sure enough the others were waiting. Murasakibara was munching on pocky, Midorima was holding his lucky item of the day which was a stuffed frog, Kise was warming up by just taking shots, and Akashi was playing shogi by himself. When Kise saw them coming, he threw the ball towards the others and ran to the bluenettes.

"Kurokocchi!" he shouted. He stopped in front of the smallest member of the group and picked him up. He almost crushed the poor boy, then gave him a quick peck on the cheek. The Seirin team all gaped at that. Aomine only rolled his eyes and walked off to the others.

"Hello Kise-kun," Kuroko said in his quiet voice, starting to walk over to the others with Kise by his side. When the others heard Kuroko's voice they all looked up and a smile lit up all of their faces, besides Aomine. Murasakibara got up and leaned down to Kuroko's face. The purple giant touched foreheads with him and then fed him a pocky stick. Kuroko took it with his mouth and slowly sucked the chocolate covered stick until the chocolate was gone. Murasakibara's pupils were wide in lust, but then Kuroko chomped down on the stick making all the GOM shudder slightly. Midorima came up to greet the smaller boy, and ruffled the soft light blue hair. Then he kissed the top of it. Kuroko's lips formed a small almost invisible smile. Akashi stood still and opened his arms, waiting for Kuroko to give him a hug. Kuroko obliged and made his way over to the red-head.

"Hello Tetsuya. How are you?" Akashi asked as he buried his face in Kuroko's neck.

"Hello Seijuro-kun. I'm fine, how are you?" the latter replied. Kuroko could feel the gentle smile hidden in his neck.

"Better," was the answer he got.

"Let's play now," Aomine suggested, for he would never demand it when it came to Akashi when they were in public. Said boy lifted his face up and nodded.

"Let's."

Aomine, Kuroko, and Murasakibara were on one team while Akashi, Kise, and Midorima formed the other team. Seirin was shocked by what they saw. A game between the Generation of Miracles was incredible. They watched how Aomine and Kuroko worked together as a perfect pair. It made sense when you think about it. They both knew the other almost too well, but it seemed that they all knew each other too well. It was very difficult for the either team to score. Akashi seemed able to stop Kuroko from passing, but Kuroko also wouldn't let Akashi past him. Aomine and Kise were always trying to one up the other. Midorima and Murasakibara were gritting their teeth at the other.

"Wow," Seirin breathed out at the same time. Kagami watched and observed how Aomine and Kuroko worked together. It might've been one of the only times that he observed something calmly. They watched as they got frustrated that neither team had actually scored yet. Seirin was impressed, because they really were strong. They couldn't beat each other, but they didn't go easy either. They went all out for this little match. About half an hour later, they stopped. Kise's knee was killing him, and once the adrenaline of playing wore off he collapsed to the ground in pain. They were all breathing heavily. Murasakibara went over to the blonde and picked him up.

"Be more careful Ry-chan," he said, lying him down on the bench. Aomine sat down at the blondes head and carefully maneuvered so that Kise's head was in his lap. He gently stroked the blonde hair to try and sooth the boy. Murasakibara sat at Aomine's feet eating snacks again. Midorima sat at Kise's legs and moved his legs onto his lap. Kuroko knelt down next to Kise's stomach and buried his face in it. Kise's hand entangled into Kuroko's blue hair. Akashi sighed and pulled out his first aid kit and set to wrapping the injured knee. Seirin watched this in shock, realizing how close this group of teens actually were with one another.

"Come out Seirin," Akashi said when he was done, turning to where the team was hidden. They were surprised that they were found out, but nothing got passed Akashi. The rest of the GOM was shocked besides Kuroko. He knew they were there as well.

"How did you know we were there?" Kagami demanded with a glare to the smaller red-head. Every other member of the GOM gulped at the expression that crossed Akashi's face. Akashi walked up to Kagami, seemingly calm. He performed an ankle break by simply subtly stomping his foot in the ground. Kagami fell, looking up at Akashi.

"I know everything," he stated. He then turned his attention to the entire team of Seirin, besides Kuroko. "You will tell no one of close we Generation of Miracles really are. If I find out you told anyone, you will lose your life."

Everyone, including the GOM, shuddered at his tone and the fact the he was completely serious. Then Kuroko spoke up, seemingly completely random. He was actually redirecting Akashi's attention to himself.

"Akashi-kun, can we go get vanilla shakes?" he asked. Akashi turned to look at Kuroko and smiled slightly, visibly calming down.

"Yes, Tetsuya," he replied. Everyone but Kuroko let out a sigh of relief. The rest of the GOM got up, Murasakibara picking up Kise. Said blonde scowled slightly.  
"I can still walk you know," he grumbled.

"Yes, but you are injured," Aomine said, forcing the matter to drop by giving the blonde a certain look that he surrendered to with a huff. Kise buried his face in Murasakibara's chest. The unlikely group made their way to Maji Burgers, leaving Seirin behind still frozen in fear and shock.

~O~


	2. Kaijo High

Kise Ryouta was dreamily looking at pictures on his phone all day. He had several pictures of all of his boyfriends at times they weren't expecting it. His classmates looked at him confused all day. The girls all wondered if he was sick, and the boys wondered who his girlfriend was. He was also texting his boyfriends all day long. It was amazing that the teacher didn't care. Some of the pictures he had was of them were shirtless and playing basketball, or that he secretly took when his high school was versing any one of them. It was a pity that they had to act differently, though he didn't really act any different. He just hid his true attraction and love that his held for the rest of the GOM in public.

"Kise!" 

He jolted and looked up to see his captain in front of his desk, glaring at him.

"Sempai! What are you doing here?" Kise asked, confused. Kasamatsu gritted his teeth.

"School is over," he growled. "You didn't come to practice and I heard that you've been out of it all day and that you haven't moved from your seat in class. Stop daydreaming about whatever you've been thinking of and come to basketball practice!"

"Huh?" Kise looked at the time and his eyes widened when he realized that school was over for the day. 

"We're having a practice game against another school today, so hurry up!"

"Yes sempai!"

Kise was still so surprised that he had spaced out the whole day. It sucked that he almost never got to see his boyfriends outside of matches, and even then that wasn't often. He sighed as he and the captain made their way to the gym.

While Kise was changing into his uniform for the practice match, the rest of the team wondered what was wrong with him.

"He's acting like a love struck school girl," Kasamatsu grumbled. The team laughed in agreement.

"Yes he does," Moriyama said. "I wonder if he has a girlfriend we don't know about. Just then, Seirin walked into the gym for their practice game. "Hey captain, do you think we should've told Kise about Seirin coming for the practice game?"

"Why?" Kasamatsu asked. Then Kise came out of the changing room and his golden eye widened when he saw Kuroko was here with his team. 

"Kurokocchi?" he asked in disbelieve. Kuroko looked over with a seemingly blank expression, though Kise could see the excitement in them. The latter smiled slightly, but turned to his team.

"That's it?" Kasamatsu asked with an eyebrow raised. Usually Kise made a big deal that Kuroko was there. Kise's smile widened and he nodded. "Okay, let's start then." 

"Kise-kun," Kuroko said, walking up to the blonde on the way to their bench. Kise looked up with a questioning expression. "Sit down."

"What? Why Kurokocchi?" Kise asked. Kuroko only pulled out a wrap with an eyebrow raised. Kise huffed and sat on the court. Kaijo gaped at this, while Kuroko finished making his way over to the blonde. He sat down on the court in front of Kise and wrapped his knee.

"You need to be more careful Ryouta," Kuroko almost whispered, so only Kise could hear him. Kise looked away with a sigh.

"I know Tetsuya," he said equally as quiet. A few moments later, Kuroko was done. They both got up and Kise sighed inaudibly in relief.

"Feels better?" Kuroko said normally. Kise smiled over-dramatically and nodded fiercely, like his act requires him too.

"Thank you Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko nodded and made his way to the guest bench. Seirin seemed to not notice the display, but Kaijo was confused. Kise looked at them with a brow raised, and they all looked away.

"Let's start!" Kaijo's coach shouted, not liking the closeness between his star player and that invisible boy. 

"Yes!" Riko shouted, and the game began. Kuroko noticed that Kise wasn't as focused as he could be, but no one else noticed it. To everyone else, the blonde seemed perfectly fine. During halftime, Kuroko excused himself for fresh air, and Kise followed him. 

"What's wrong Ryouta?" Kuroko asked when Kise was behind him. The blonde wrapped his arms around Kuroko's waist and sighed, borrowing his face in the bluenettes neck. 

"I miss all of you, Tetsuya. I never see any of you outside games," he mumbled, kissing Kuroko's neck gently. Kuroko shivered at the sensation and closed his eyes. They just stayed like that for a few minutes.

Back in the gym, Kasamatsu was starting to get irritated. He growled as the game started again in two minutes. He was about to go see where that idiot went, when he heard Seirin's coach yell at the red-head to go get the two.

"Yes coach!" 

Kasamatsu excused himself to the bathroom really quickly, but followed the red-head. He stayed in the shadows and watched as he went outside to get the two. The captain's eyes widened at the scene in front of him. Kise had his arms wrapped around the bluenette and his face was buried in the kid’s neck. Kasamatsu noticed how this didn't faze the red-head as he got their attention. The captain booked it back to the gym before he was caught. A few moments after he walked back into the gym, the trio walked in. Kise jogged back over, while Kagami was scolding Kuroko for disappearing for so long. No one else seemed bothered by the fact that they all walked in together.

"Halftime over!"

~o~

The game ended with Seirin winning by the skin of their teeth. The Kaijo basketball team just walked to the locker room, with the exception of Kise. He walked the Seirin basketball team out of the school. 

At the entrance, Kuroko turned to face Kise and hugged him. His face was buried in the blonde’s chest, showing the emotion that would never show on his face. A single tear fell from the bluenettes eye, but got absorbed by Kise's jersey. Kise wrapped his arms around his smallest boyfriend, burying his face into the younger's hair. 

Kise walked into the locker room about five minutes later and there was only his captain sitting on the bench. Kise knew that Kasamatsu had seen him and Kuroko together earlier during halftime. He wasn't as stupid as he let others believe. He gritted his teeth and slammed the older boy into the lockers. Kasamatsu's eyes widened at the roughness that Kise displayed and the angry glare on his face.

"Don't breath a word of what you saw to anyone, or you won't have the need to breath anymore," he growled out, his golden eyes darkened out of fury. Kasamatsu was shocked at the emotion showed by this seemingly calm boy. Then what he implied sank in. If he told anyone, Kise would kill him. For once, he believed the blonde and knew he wasn't joking. The captain's voice was missing, so he could only nod. Kise nodded. "Good."

Kasamatsu was released and Kise grabbed his bag, leaving the locker room. Kasamatsu was frozen in place, not moving for a long time after the blonde had left.


	3. Shutoku High

At Shutoku High, Midorima sat in his classroom seat. His lucky item of the day sat in the corner of his desk, though he didn't let anyone see it. See, his lucky item was a picture of the person(s) you love. It was a picture of all of his boyfriends that he took one day when they weren't paying attention. It was the only one he had, but he was glad that he took it. Takao sat behind him, them being in the same class.

"Hey Shin-chan?"

"What, nanodayo?" 

"What's the picture of?" Takao asked innocently. Midorima shook his head about to say something, when the teacher came in. The class went silent and their day began. Midorima couldn't help but think of the unlikely group the GOM were, and yes he included Kuroko. No one else seemed to think that he had a spot in the group, that it was just the five of them. That was incorrect as the other five included him from the very beginning. He missed the days where he could see them every day. They practiced together, they hung out together, they did everything together. 

Ding dong.

The bell for lunch rang and Midorima went to the gym to practice basketball some more. He wanted to become better. He felt that his talent was ordinary compared to his boyfriends' talents. Aomine was just amazing at what he did, no words could easily or accurately describe it. Kise was the perfect copy and could copy anything he saw. Murasakibara could defend against anyone and was a true beast on the court. Akashi could see what you did and could command anyone to listen to him, among other things. And Kuroko could pass better than anyone could even think of trying. Takao thought he was just as good as the bluenette, but he wasn't even close. Midorima sighed thinking of his boyfriends again and just sat on the floor, looking at his lucky item. Suddenly he got a text from Kise.

"By the way, I forgot to tell you that Kasamatsu found out. Though he thinks that it’s just Tetsuya and I. I threatened him, so knows not to tell anyone. I'm sorry." 

It seemed to be sent to everyone besides Kuroko, for he probably sent him a different message. Midorima sighed, and laid down on his back with his lucky item on his chest until lunch was over. He didn't even eat today.

~O~

Midorima couldn't concentrate all day. He could only think of the rest of the GOM. He sighed as the day ended and basketball practice began. Takao had been concerned about him all day, but he ignored it. When the basketball team was in the locker room, Midorima hid his lucky item in his locker, actually locking it this time. Everyone in the room was shocked. They usually tripped over his damned lucky items during every practice. Most of them shrugged it off however when Midorima walked out like he normally did. 

During practice, Midorima missed every basket he shot. Everyone was starting to get worried about him now. Even distracted, he never missed a 3-pointer. Midorima was getting extremely pissed at himself. He kept missing his 3-pointers, too busy worrying about how Kise must be feeling and that someone else knew. It seemed that everything was going downhill for the GOM lately, besides playing basketball. 

Unbeknownst to Midorima, all of the GOM was at practice today and they were all awful. Not one of them made a basket, or a pass as the case may be. Practice ended soon enough, but Midorima still practiced his shots like he always did. Takao contacted Kuroko, actually being concerned for his friend. 

"Shintaro," Kuroko said as he walked into the Shutoku High gym. Midorima jerked as he heard his youngest boyfriend's voice. He whirled around to see Kuroko standing there, just inside the doorway. The green-head fell to his knees, finally letting the tears flow from his eyes. Kuroko ran as fast as he could to his boyfriend and hugged him. His legs wrapped around Midorima's waist and his arms wrapped around his neck. 

"Tetsuya," Midorima whispered brokenly. "I can't do this anymore."

Kuroko's breath hitched in his throat and his eyes widened. He tightened the grip he had and Midorima wrapped his arms around the younger's waist, burying his head in his shoulder. Midorima's body shook with silent sobs.

"Yes you can, Shintaro," Kuroko whispered back. "I know you can do this. I love you and so do the others. We all have faith in you. Please trust me."

Midorima just sat with Kuroko, both curled into the other. Takao saw the whole thing from the hidden doorway of the gym. They were together?! The boy didn't hear everything that was said, but their actions made it obvious that they were together. Suddenly, Kuroko looked up and straight at him. He gritted his teeth and mouthed to him that he was not to leave. He had to talk to the taller. Takao shakily nodded, never being so scared of the bluenette in his life. Not that he knew the other that much in the first place. After a while of Kuroko whispering sweet words in Midorima's ear, the latter finally calmed down enough to breathe normally.

"Thanks Tetsuya," he whispered. Kuroko nodded. He pulled his head away from the other and looked in his green eyes. They were red and puffy from crying but still beautiful. Kuroko leaned his forehead against Midorima's. Then he gently pushed their lips together. It was a loving and calming kiss, a promise to Midorima that things would be all right. They pulled away after a few seconds and got up. 

"Try shooting a 3-pointer, Shintaro," Kuroko said. Midorima nodded and picked up a discarded basketball near them. He performed his 3-pointer, but unlike the rest of them today it went in smoothly. Midorima smiled and turned to Kuroko, who had a gentle smile on his face.

"Love you," Midorima murmured. Kuroko nodded.

"Love you too," he replied gently, meaning it from the bottom of his heart.

~O~

A while later when Kuroko left, Takao was shakily waiting outside for him. The taller was facing away from the gym. Kuroko knocked out the boy's knees from under him. Takao let out a yelp as he fell to the ground, landing on his bottom. Kuroko stood next to him.

"If you tell anyone, even Midorima-kun, I will not hesitate to put you six feet under the Earth's surface," he replied calmly. Takao could only gulp and nod. Kuroko nodded in satisfaction. "Good. Now scram."

Takao scrambled up from his place on the floor and ran as fast as his legs could take him. Kuroko smiled and started to walk home calmly. He would tell no one that Takao knew, for he didn't want any more breakdowns in their circle. He hated to see Midorima like that, and hated even more that an outsider had witnessed it. But he knew that the pest wouldn't say anything to anyone.


	4. Touou High

Aomine was laying on the roof of Touou High before class, missing his boyfriends.

"Dai-chan!"

'Shit,' he thought. Then Momoi came up the latter. Aomine covered his face with his arm, not wanting to face her right now. He didn't want to face anyone right now, unless it was one of his boyfriends. All was silent for a minute, so Aomine got a little worried. Momoi never shuts up. He peeped out from under his arm and saw her literally right above him from the side. His eyes widened at the fact that her face was so close to his.

"What do you want Satsuki?" he asked, irritation coating his voice. She frowned.

"You've been becoming even more closed off than usual," she said, sadly. He 'tsked' and rolled out from under her head and smoothly stood up. Grabbing his backpack he started off for class just as the warning bell rang. Momoi just frowned and headed to her own class. She sent a text to Kuroko.

'Tetsu, Dai-chan is becoming depressed like you said Kise and Midorima were.'

Classes were boring for Aomine. He wished he could go play basketball to let off some steam. Playing basketball, he felt like he could be closer to his boyfriends in spirit even if he couldn't see them when he wanted to. Though he was glad that it was Friday, meaning that he could play basketball all weekend or just whole up in his apartment the entire time.

All day Aomine ignored everything. At the end of the day, Momoi showed up before he had a chance to get up from his desk.

"Come on, you’re going to practice today!" she said. Aomine sighed, but let her drag him to the gym. Everyone was already there. Imayoshi was shocked when he saw their star player walk in on time for practice.

"Let's practice!" he shouted. Aomine rolled his eyes, but went to change into his practice clothes. When he came out, he saw that everyone was already playing. He sighed and watched them. They were perfectly fine without him. He didn't see the need to practice with them. The only one who could beat him was himself anyway. But he was already here, might as well make the most of it. Aomine joined in on the practice and even without using all of his strength, which he rarely does unless he needs to, he beat all of them in minutes.

"Pathetic," he said looking around at his teammates who were on beaten on the floor. Momoi looked on with a crestfallen face. She wished that she could do something for her friend. Aomine turned to leave, when she had a good idea.

"Dai-chan! Wait!" she called. He turned around with an eyebrow raised. She motioned for him to come to her. He rolled his eyes, but complied. When he was next to her, she whispered in his ear. "Why don't you teach them how to be better? It'll be worth your while, and it'll get your mind off of certain things for at least a few minutes."

"Fine," he said reluctantly. Momoi smiled and turned to the rest of the team.

"Listen up!" she shouted. They all turned to her with shocked faces. She had a smirk on her face. "Dai-chan here will show you how to play like he does."

"Oi! Not all of my moves, but I'll help you learn a few of them," he said reluctantly. The other boys' eyes went wide. A member of the Generation of Miracles was going to teach others how to play like he did? Even if it was just a little bit? They suddenly got excited and they all got up, eager to learn. Aomine was surprised that they looked so eager, but he figured it couldn't be that bad. He wouldn't show them even a fraction of what he could do, but he'd teach them a few things. "Alright, let's start."

~O~

Momoi watched the boy’s practice, while Aomine was teaching them. The coach wasn't there today, so he'd be surprised when he came back. Her phone went off and she checked it.

'I got the day off today for practice. I'll head over now. Do you have him preoccupied?' It was from Kuroko. She quickly sent a reply.

'Yes. He's teaching the rest of the team a few of his moves.' Momoi watched them until Kuroko was suddenly sitting next to her.

"When did you get there?" she asked calmly when she noticed him. He smiled slightly.

"Just a few minutes ago," he replied. Momoi nodded and they watched Aomine teach the team until Imayoshi noticed Kuroko sitting there.

"Oi!" he shouted. "What are you doing here?"

Everyone stopped and looked over. Aomine's eyes widened at the sight of the youngest of the GOM sitting on the bench next to Momoi.

"I'm just talking to Momoi-san," he replied calmly. Imayoshi gritted his teeth.

"You shouldn't be here at our practice, you'll tell your own team what we're doing!" he accused. Kuroko only shook his head.

"No I won't," he replied.

"How do we know that?" the captain countered. Kuroko got up and made his way over to the captain. Imayoshi started to get nervous, but he didn't let it show.

"I won't betray Aomine-kun," he said.

"Tetsu, what are you doing here?" Aomine asked gently, not accusing him of anything. Kuroko turned his blank stare towards the older bluenette.

"I need to talk to you when your practice is over," he replied. Aomine nodded and turned to everyone else.

"Just practice what I showed you," he said, then dragged Kuroko out of the gym and into the locker room where Aomine proceeded to change into his outside clothes. Kuroko gulped and could feel his pants getting tighter, but he shook it off for now. Aomine smirked when he saw Kuroko's reaction. "Like what you see?"

"Yes," he replied bluntly. Aomine laughed and just continued to change. "So what's up, babe?"

"We're all getting together this weekend. It's been too long," Kuroko said. Aomine's widened at this. "Seijuro agreed that we're gathering at his house."

"Okay," Aomine replied shakily. Kuroko walked up to Aomine and put his arms around the taller's shoulders. Aomine let out a shaky breath and let his hands grip Kuroko's hips. Aomine let himself be lowered slightly so Kuroko could kiss him. Like a switch was flipped, Aomine pushed Kuroko into the lockers and deepened the kiss. They were interrupted by Akashi appearing in the doorway.

"It's time to go my loves," he said. Aomine stopped kissing Kuroko with much difficulty. They made their way out of the locker room after Aomine grabbed his bag. They saw Imayoshi knocked out in the hallway right next to the locker room door. They bluenettes looked see the red-head smirking. "He saw. I warned him to forget what he saw. He was going to argue, so I attacked him."

The other two nodded and the trio made their way to Akashi's limo outside the school. Momoi smiled happily as she watched the limo drive off. She knew about them and supported them all the way. She helped them, by pretending to be in love with Kuroko. Of course she did really love him, though it was more as siblings. As it was with all of them.


	5. Sleepover

When Kuroko and Aomine got into the limo, there was only one seat left. Aomine smirked and pulled Kuroko onto his lap. Aomine's hard-on dug into Kuroko's ass. Kuroko let out a sudden breath and shivered violently. 

"Aw did Daiki make Tetsuya hard?" Kise asked seductively being right next to the pair. Kuroko turned to glare and noticed that the reason there was no room let was because Murasakibara had stretched out his legs and Midorima was curled up in his lap feeding the purple-head snacks. 

"Hm. Yes I did," Aomine said in Kuroko's ear, making said boy suppress a moan. Kise smirked and grabbed Kuroko from the outside of his school uniform. The boy gasped and grinded back into Aomine to try and get away from the hand. Aomine's eyes widened at the feeling. Akashi just smirked, letting it happen. 

"What's the matter Tetsuya?" Kise asked. Kuroko was rendered speechless and could only shake his head. Kise grinned and opened Kuroko's pants. He pushed them down enough to see Kuroko's hard member spring up at attention. Kise licked his lips.

"Commando babe?" Aomine whispered in Kuroko's ear, though everyone heard it. Kuroko could only nod. Then suddenly, Kise took Kuroko's entire member in his mouth. 

"Hah!" Kuroko gasped loudly. It aroused his boyfriends even more and Midorima squirmed in Murasakibara's hold. The purple giant started to rub Midorima through his pants. Akashi just watched both events happen with a smile on his face. Meanwhile, Kuroko couldn't hold back his moans anymore, letting them loose. Aomine grinded Kuroko down on his own covered member. Kise ignored his own member in favor of Kuroko's. Before they could finish, they reached Akashi's mansion. Akashi smirked.

"Come on my loves," he said gently. "You can continue this inside."

They all groaned but complied. Aomine gently lifted Kise's face off of Kuroko's member, then put Kuroko's pants back where they were. Kuroko almost cried when his hard member was enclosed in fabric again. Murasakibara carried Midorima inside, who pretended to be sleeping. Kise walked in with Akashi, and Aomine carried Kuroko on his back, who also pretended to be asleep. They made it to Akashi's room, which was soundproof. Akashi smirked as he dug out a bag from his nightstand. He had a cockring for each of his boys, in there size too. 

"I got a surprise," he said. He motioned them to sit on the bed in a row. He blindfolded each of them so they couldn't see what happened. Surprisingly none of them protested or made a sound. He started with Murasakibara. He silently slid his pants down and his hard member sprang up. He slowly slid the appropriate cock ring down to the base of the purple giants member. For his credit, Murasakibara only gritted his teeth. Then Akashi moved on to Midorima, doing the same thing. Midorima gasped at the feeling, but otherwise didn't make a sound. The other three started to get slightly nervous. 

Moving on to Aomine, he finally got a protest when he was pulling down his pants.

"Oi!" 

"Shush," Akashi demanded. Aomine gulped but complied. Then he felt the metal being slid down his still hard member. 

"Ah!" he couldn't help the noise from leaving his mouth. Akashi smirked, then moved on to Kise. When Kise felt his pants being slid down, he panicked.

"Please don't hurt me Seijuro!" he whimpered. Akashi rubbed his inside thigh comfortingly.

"I won't hurt you love," he said soothingly. Kise gulped but nodded. Akashi had to grip Kise length and stroke it twice to get it hard again. Kise let out a small moan at the feeling. Akashi slid the metal down without Kise realizing it. 

"Okay, it's over for now love," Akashi said. Kise just made a confused sound. Akashi then moved onto Kuroko, who was a shaking mess. Akashi pulled the bluenettes pants down and softly, soundlessly kissed his member to sooth him. Kuroko relaxed knowing nothing bad would happen. Akashi then deepthroated Kuroko's member without gagging to get to get it hard again. Kuroko practically screamed in pleasure. Akashi came up for air, put the cockring at the edge of his tongue and went down on Kuroko's cock again. This time he dragged the cockring down the younger's member, letting it fit snuggly at the bottom. He then came back up and stood before them. "Take off your blindfolds."

They complied and all looked down simultaneously. They saw the piece of metal and looked up to Akashi at the same time. It was comical to the red-head, but he refrained from laughing.

"What is this?" Midorima asked timidly. Akashi smiled gently.

"It's a cockring. It prevents you from cumming early. They're very expensive ones I bought or each of you that will only release on my touch. So don't even try to take it off," Akashi said with a smirk. Of course Aomine didn't listen to the subtle warning. He tried to take it off, and received a light a light shock for it from the cockring. He yelped and jumped back, seemingly trying to get away from it. Of course it didn't work. "I told you not to try it Daiki."

Aomine just glared up at Akashi. Kuroko just uttered the one word on all of their minds.

"Why?"

"Because we can fun for hours. Oh and I bought chocolate for all of you," Akashi said with an apologetic smile, that seemed slightly off. They foolishly ate the chocolate and not a minute later, they started to feel funny down in their lower region. 

"Aphrodisiac," Kuroko said. Akashi just raised an eyebrow. Kuroko got up, seemingly calm, and walked up to Akashi. Suddenly, Kuroko pushed Akashi on the ground on his back. He quickly straddled the red-head, leaning down till his face was right in Akashi's. Akashi could see that Kuroko's eyes were blown wide with lust. The red-head gulped at what he created. Then he saw The rest o his loves stand up from his bed, stripping as they made their way over. 

"It's your fault darling," Aomine said, his eyes also blown wide with lust. 

'Shit!' was the only thought running through Akashi's mind right now. Then Kuroko was ripping both of their clothes off. He pushed his lips against the boy underneath him, grinding his hips into Akashi's. Akashi groaned into the passionate kiss.

"Let the fun begin Seijuro," they boys on aphrodisiac said simultaneously.


	6. Sleepover - Part 2

The position that Akashi put himself in wasn't looking good. Kuroko was on top of him attacking his neck, while the others were looking at him as if he were a meal for them.

"Tetsuya, what should we do first?" Kise asked. Aomine moved forward and crouched down so he was pressed up against Kuroko. He started to kiss the younger boys neck, making him moan.

"I say we tie him up and tease him. Don't touch him, let him suffer while he watches us," Aomine answered. Kuroko looked down at Akashi to see the boy's red and yellow eyes wide open. The blunette smirked and nodded in agreement. Midorima moved forward and picked Akashi up from under the two blunettes.

"You caused this Seijuro. You suffer this," he commented. Midorima then placed Akashi at the head of the bed, sitting against the head board. He used a a tie that Murasakibara found in Akashi's school clothes to bind his hands above his head.

"I thought I was the cruel one among us," Akashi murmured under his breath. Midorima smirked.

"You are," he replied. Akashi glared at him. Midorima gave a lingering kiss on the red-head's lips before Murasakibara wrapped his arms around him, pulling him against him. Midorima tilted his head back and gave a kiss to the purple giant. He flinched slightly as he suddenly felt a hot mouth covering his entire erection.

"Ah!" He looked down to find Kise with the green-head's erection shoved down his throat. As Kise continued, the purple giant grabbed Midorima's hips and ground his own erection against Midorima's ass.

"You feel so good Shintaro," the purple giant murmured. Midorima only moaned, unable to produce speech at the moment.

"Tetsu, I want to fuck you so bad right now," Aomine whispered in Kuroko's ear as they watched their boyfriends going at it.

"Then do it Daiki," Kuroko said, looking up at the older boy. Aomine's breath hitched while Kuroko gently pushed Aomine to the ground. Kuroko then started to slowly sit down on the other's erection. Kuroko's face scrunched up slightly in pain at the sudden intrusion, but he didn't give up. When the older boy was all the way inside him, he stopped for a few moments to get used the feel of a cock in his ass.

"Fuck, Tetsu. You're so tight and hot," Aomine said through gritted teeth. Meanwhile, Murasakibara was slowly inching his way inside Midorima. Kise continued to suck the green-head's cock to try and distract him from the pain.

Akashi could only sit and watch as his boyfriends had fun without him. Suddenly, Murasakibara locked eyes with the red-head. Akashi's eyes widened and his breath hitched. Moans echoed throughout the room. Akashi was slowly going mad, not being able to do anything.

His erection was straining against his pants. He watched as his boyfriends who, somewhere all the way, were completely naked. He had all of his clothes on. He struggled against the tie that held him there.

What seemed like an eternity later, Kuroko took mercy on Akashi. Aomine took Kise in his arms while Kuroko snuck up on the still-struggling Akashi. Kuroko pressed his mouth against Akashi's clothed erection. Akashi cried out, pushing his hips up into that warm mouth. His eyes scrunched up and his teeth clenched together.

Kuroko slowly took everything off of Akashi from the waist down. Then he unbuttoned the dress shirt that the other was wearing. Kuroko observed Akashi for a moment, watching him pant while he looked up him with lust-hazed heterochromatic eyes.

"Please, Tetsuya," he said. He only begged in front of these other five people. In front of his boyfriends, he finally let loose and dropped his holier-than-thou attitude he needed to have. Kuroko took slight pity on him on started to kiss him. The simple kiss got heavier and soon the were exploring each other's mouthes with very eager tongues.

The other four came up to Akashi after they had tried to cum, but the cock rings prevented them doing so. Murasakibara started sucking on Akashi's cock, Aomine started rimming him, and Kise and Midorima each took a nipple into their mouthes.

"Ah!" Akashi couldn't help but moan at the onslaught of feelings. He kept moaning into Kuroko's mouth, pushing his body up. He started begging, not knowing what he wanted. "Please, plea-ah!"

"What do you want Seijuro?" Kuroko asked. The red-head only shook his head back and forth. He threw his head back with a breathy moan.

"Fuck."

Kuroko smirked and looked towards the others. They nodded as they all stopped their actions. Akashi's eyes widened.

"No! Please!" He shouted.

"Hush," Kuroko whispered. Murasakibara lifted Kuroko up and hovered him over Akashi's cock. Aomine held it position, and the purple giant let Kuroko drop onto the stiff cock. "Oh."

Akashi moaned and bucked up into the tight heat encasing him. Aomine started to stretch Akashi, getting him ready. Soon Aomine sank into Akashi's heat. Both parties moaned loudly. Murasakibara untied Akashi's hands and slid underneath the red-head. Reaching down, Murasakibara started stretching Akashi's ass further.

"What?" His word came out in a moan, but he didn't stop it. He was too far gone to acknowledge the pain. While the purple giant stretched Akashi more, Midorima was sliding into Kise's ass.

"Shintaro, faster," he moaned out. Midorima didn't comment, but he did move faster. Kuroko looked over and grabbed Kise's cock as he slid up and down Akashi's cock. "Fuck."

Soon Murasakibara slid into Akashi's ass along-side Aomine's cock. Together they moved in sync and fucked Akashi's ass. He couldn't take it anymore and cummed into Kuroko's ass. Kuroko felt his orgasm build once more, but was abruptly stopped by the metal ring on his cock.

This happened to all the other boys. They groaned in frustration. Akashi opened his eyes that he didn't remember closing. He reached out to touch their cock rings and release them. It was a little difficult to stretch in those ways to reach them all, but he managed.

Sighs rang throughout the room. They all finally reached their climax for the first time. But with the aphrodisiac, they were still hard. Akashi's eyes widened and he knew they'd all be sore tomorrow.


	7. Yosen High

It was a week after the sleepover and they boys were finally not sore anymore. Murasakibara was in class and he was gazing off into space. His snacks lay unopened in front of him. He longed for the days back in Teiko, where he saw the others everyday. It was fun. They played together, bantered playfully, and challenged each other. When each of them besides Kuroko got their growth spurt in basketball, they were ecstatic. Kuroko got upset that he couldn't play basketball normally, but he wasn't mean to the rest of them. 

"Atsushi, you need to eat. Your getting me worried," a voice broke him out of his memories. He looked up to see Himuro staring at him with a genuine worried expression. 

"Hm?" Murasakibara wasn't hungry for once. He didn't want to eat, he wanted his boyfriends.

"It's lunchtime," Himuro stated. Murasakibara turned away from his friend, looking out the window.

"Not hungry," he said. Himuro's eyes widened. Since when was the purple giant not hungry?!

"Why aren't you hungry?" he asked gently. Murasakibara turned his head slightly to look at the other boy out of the corner of his eye, but he didn't respond. He heard the other sigh and get up to leave him alone. As Himuro got up, he accidentally bumped into the desk, knocking some of the others candy out of its bag. Murasakibara looked down and saw that it was a vanilla candy. A tear slipped out of his eye, as his beloved Kuroko was always fond of anything vanilla. He wiped his tear away before anyone could see it.

Himuro, on the other hand, was texting his brother. 

'Hey do you know Akashi Seijuro's number? I need to talk to him.'

It only took a few minutes for the other to respond.

'Why do you need to talk to him?' 

Himuro sighed and shook his head. Couldn't the other boy ever just answer his questions?

'Atsushi is acting weird. He's not eating. I'm worried and I don't know what to do.'

The next text was Akashi's number. Himuro sighed and called the older boy. He picked up on a few rings. "Hello? This is Akashi Seijuro speaking."

"Akashi-kun? It's Himuro Tatsuya," he responded. There was a brief pause before Akashi answered.

"What can I do for you Tatsuya?"

"Atsushi isn't eating at all. Do you know what might be wrong with him?"Himuro asked. He heard Akashi sigh deeply before he spoke again.

"Yes I do. Just tell him that I wish for him to eat lunch, and I'll come visit during basketball practice," he replied. Then before Himuro could say thank you, Akashi asked a question. "By the way, how did you get my number?"

"I just asked Taiga. I would assume that he got it from Kuroko-kun," Himuro responded. Akashi 'hmm'-ed before he said his good-byes and hung up. Himuro sighed and made his way back to the purple giant. The other hadn't moved an inch since he left. "Atsushi?"

"Hm?" He didn't even turn to the other.

"Akashi-kun wanted me to tell you that he wishes for you to eat lunch. He also said that he'll come and visit during practice after school today," Himuro said. Murasakibara turned and stared at Himuro for a few minutes, gauging him. When he finally decided that the other boy was telling the truth, he sighed and got up.

"Fine," he walked off to the cafeteria to get food. The rest of the day continued off much like the morning. Murasakibara didn't eat his snacks and didn't pay attention at all. When the bell finally rang, he slowly got up and made his way to the gym.

"Are you ready for basketball practice?" Himuro asked him. The purple giant only shook his head.

"No. I just want to see Aka-chin," he responded. Himuro sighed, but didn't comment. The purple giant was always attached to Akashi-kun. When they made it to the gym, Himuro walked in first. He froze when he saw Akashi standing next to their coach. The other players were surprised as well and weren't doing anything. They were huddled, talking about why they captain of the Generation of Miracles was there. 

"Atsushi," the red-head called out. Murasakibara looked up and his eyes widened slightly. 

"Aka-chin," the other replied. It was kind of anticlimactic for Himuro to watch, but he could sense that they were hiding something. 

"I heard that you didn't pay attention today and almost didn't eat," the red-head said, raising an eyebrow. Murasakibara only yawned with a nod and stopped right before his boyfriend. Akashi looked up to him with his mismatched eyes and gave a subtle expression of concern. He turned to the Yosen coach and asked, "Would you mind if I took him out for a few minutes?"

"Sure, he probably won't practice today anyways," she replied, then turned to the others. While she yelled at the other boys to start practicing, Akashi led Murasakibara out of the gym. Himuro wanted to follow them, so he waited a few minutes before he followed them silently.

"Sei-chin, I don't think I can do this anymore," Murasakibara said. Akashi looked up at him with a gentle smile that almost gave Himuro a heart-attack. 

"I know you can do it Atsushi. You can all do it. You know that I love you right?" he replied. Himuro almost revealed himself as he started to choke on air at that. Murasakibara smiled and knelt down in front of the red-head. Then he wrapped his giant arms around the smaller teen. He still reached his throat, which the purple giant buried his face in. 

"I love you too Sei-chin," he replied. Akashi lifted Murasakibara's chin and gently pressed his lips to the others. Murasakibara stood up then, taking Akashi with him. The older wrapped his legs around his giant of a boyfriend. To the outside public, Akashi was very dominant. When alone with his boyfriends, however, he was very submissive. "Sei-chin's a bad boy for missing basketball practice."

Akashi didn't answer, but he whimpered almost silently at the disapproval he heard in his boyfriend's voice. Himuro's eyes widened to an impossible level and his jaw dropped. Atsushi just dominated Akashi-kun?! Suddenly Akashi looked up and directly at Himuro. The red-head glared at him through teary mismatched eyes. They promised murder and Himuro gulped. Even when being submissive, he was still scary. 

"We should all get together to play basketball again soon," Akashi mumbled into Murasakibara's shoulder. The purple giant smiled.

"Yes we should Sei-chin. You should stay over my house tonight," Murasakibara said. Akashi smiled, but only nodded. They stayed that way, while Himuro went back to the gym. He wouldn't speak a word of what he saw, the death threat in Akashi-kun's eyes was enough to keep him silent.


	8. Rakuzan High

Akashi was shooting baskets after basketball practice when he suddenly stopped. He looked up towards the hoop and just watched as memories fell all around him. Times during middle school while they all practiced basketball together, and when they hung out after. Akashi rarely was able to go with them, as he had to go home. He had quickly put a stop to that once high school started. 

"Sei-chan, why are you just standing there?" came the voice of Mibuchi. Akashi didn't even bother to turn towards the male. 

"Just remembering middle school is all," he allowed the other to know. Mibuchi frowned as he walked closer to the shorter male.

"Why? You still treat them as your teammates," hurt was evident in his voice. Akashi was amused by the jealousy in the vice-captain's voice. 

"Why do you care Reo?" Akashi asked. 

"You think of them too much," the taller commented. Akashi's eyes flashed in anger as he finally turned towards the other.

"I don't care of your opinion Reo. It is for me to know why, and not you," Akashi turned away from male and started to walk out of the gym to head to the locker rooms. 

"You don't need them anymore! You have us now Sei-chan," Mibuchi dared to yell the captain. Akashi stopped in his tracks and spun on his heal to look at the other. His mismatched eyes were hardened to gems and looked very scary. Mibuchi's eyes widened at the sudden hostility in the red-head. Mibuchi fell to his knees and looked away from the other. His next words would've been inaudible if the gym wasn't so quiet. "You have me."

"I will never look at you the way I see the other Miracles. I will always only see Tetsuya, Ryouta, Daiki, Shintaro, and Atsushi. You have no chance Reo. Give up this stupid crush that you have on me and stop trying to interfere in my life. It is none of your business," Akashi said. Mibuchi looked up at the red-head as he realized what he was saying. Akashi was in love with the other Miracles. He really did have no chance. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall for you Sei-chan," Mibuchi said softly, looking down once more. Akashi's face softened from his glare, and he sighed.

"I know. I apologize for being rude Reo," Akashi said, then turned before the other could get over his shock. Akashi's eyes flashed red for a moment before they turned back to one red and one yellow. He reached the locker room and opened his locker. He sighed as he found a picture taped to his locker door of all of the Miracles, including himself. It was one of the times that they had gotten together for a basketball match and they were all smiling genuinely. "Why did we agree to see who was stronger?"

"We aren't that far away, no matter how bad it may seem at times."

Akashi's eyes widened and he turned around swiftly to see Aomine standing there. 

"Daiki, what are you doing here?" Akashi asked in surprise. Aomine smirked and walked towards Akashi until he had pushed him into the locker next to Akashi's open one. He leaned down and connected their foreheads together. 

"I miss you guys, so I came to talk to you," he responded. He paused to press his lips to Akashi's soft ones. Akashi pressed up and wrapped his arms around Aomine's neck. Akashi broke away too soon.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked, before they got carried away. Aomine sighed and closed his eyes for a second to gather his thoughts. 

"I think," he said as he opened his eyes. "That we should all live together. In an area that is equally away from our schools."

"Daiki," Akashi whispered. Aomine sighed and looked away. 

"I know it's not possible, but I want to try anyways. We all miss each other, so why not live together while still attending different schools?" he elaborated. Akashi huffed a laugh as a thought came to him, and his lips curved up slightly.

"Where will you all get the money for this?" he asked. Aomine's eyes widened. He hadn't thought of that. Akashi then full out laughed for a few seconds. "I can get the money, don't worry love."

"I didn't think of money," Aomine pointed out needlessly. Akashi smiled and then pressed his lips to the tan boy that had him pinned to the lockers. Things soon got more heated and it became a battle of tongues that Aomine won fairly quickly. It was amazing how submissive Akashi was with his boyfriends when not in public. Akashi groaned into Aomine's mouth as the bluenettes tongue mapped out Akashi's mouth thoroughly. 

Aomine gripped Akashi's ass and pulled the little body towards himself. Their cocks grinded together and they both moaned. Aomine's lips left Akashi's mouth and traveled down towards his neck. He soon found the one spot that turned Akashi to mush in his arms. Once he found it, he continued to lick and suck and bite that one spot. Akashi was a moaning mess in his arms and if Aomine wasn't still gripping his ass, he would have fallen to the floor. His legs were like jello. Aomine knelt down on the ground lifted Akashi's practice shirt off of him. The red-head had planned on taking it off anyways, right?

"Ah!" Akashi squeezed his eyes shut and hit his head against the lockers lightly at the feeling of a tongue dragging up his torso and to his chest. Aomine found lightly dusted nipples and he took the right one in his mouth, while twisting and massaging the left. Akashi clenched his fists and moaned. He couldn't keep quiet. A minutes later, Aomine moved down the red-heads torso again and stopped just at the top of his basketball shorts. Akashi looked down with tears of pleasure in his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but no sound could come out besides a whine. Aomine smirked and slowly dragged the shorts down. His eyebrows raised when he saw no underwear.

"Commando?" he asked, looking up at his boyfriend. Akashi could only nod. Aomine smirked. "You and Kuroko love going commando huh?"

No answer came, but Aomine didn't expect one. He looked at Akashi's member and licked up the side of it. When he got to the top of it, he gently stuck his tongue in the slit that was already dripping pre-cum. Akashi's practically screamed in pleasure. Aomine smirked and then deep-throated the male with no problem, letting the cock slide into his throat. Akashi couldn't make a sound, but his mouth hung wide open and he almost fell down. Aomine quickly gripped the male's hips to prevent him from falling. 

"Good, my little robin?" Aomine asked, when he had pulled back. Akashi only nodded as he couldn't form words. Aomine smirked and looked up at his red-headed boyfriend. Akashi looked down at Aomine and suddenly got an idea that made him gain the confidence to take charge. He let himself slide down in Aomine's arms and then gently pushed the bluenette onto the floor. Akashi pulled his shorts off completely before climbing onto Aomine. He sat just in front of the bluenettes crotch. He leaned down unbuttoned the jeans with his tongue, and then took the zipper in his teeth to pull that down as well. 

"Fuck, Seijuro," Aomine groaned out while watching the red-head through lust hazed eyes. Akashi pulled Aomine's cock out and sucked the head into his mouth. Aomine let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding, and he couldn't take his eyes off of his boyfriend. While Akashi blew his boyfriend, he subtly stretched his hole. He didn't want to hurt himself with his plan. Soon enough, he was prepped enough and Aomine was wet enough. Akashi pulled off and crawled forward with his ass in the air. He kissed the bluenette to distract him as he positioned himself so that he was directly above the other's thick and long cock. 

"I love you," Akashi mumbled against the other lips before he used one hand to keep the cock in place. Then he quickly dropped himself onto Aomine's cock with a pleasured gasp. Aomine's eyes widened and he couldn't respond right away. It was few moments later that Aomine was able to respond.

"I love you too, now move," he demanded. Akashi smiled, but did as he was told. He lifted himself gently and let gravity pull him back down. 

"Ah!" he couldn't help the sounds that he let out as he continued at this rhythm. But soon, it wasn't enough for either of them. Aomine twisted them so that he was on top. Akashi gasped at the sudden change but didn't protest. Aomine had Akashi wrap his legs around his waist and then thrust in while pulling the red-heads body toward him. Both of them couldn't hold back their noises. 

While they were busy in the locker room, Mibuchi was outside the door. He had tears running down his face. He knew that his Sei-chan had told him that he was with the other Miracles, but it was different to hear it through them having sex then just being told. Soon Hayama came up behind him to check up on him. Before he could say something about Mibuchi's position on the floor, he heard Akashi scream out in pleasure, followed by a moan that sounded suspiciously like on of the other Miracles.

"Reo, what's the matter?" the blonde whispered so the two in the room couldn't hear them. Reo looked up in shock, and Hayama could see the tears running down the other's face. Reo only shook his head, but the blonde knew what was wrong. He knew Mibuchi was in love with Akashi. It hurt him that he couldn't do anything about it. Hayama bent over and picked his friend up, pulling him into a hug. Reo might've been taller but Hayama didn't care. He picked Reo up bridal-style and brought him outside as the black-haired man cried into his friend's neck. "I'll always be here for you Reo."


End file.
